A communication system includes network elements that route packets through the communication system. Multiple networks are connected to allow the routing of packets from one endpoint to another endpoint. Networks may be connected with other networks via inter-network links that may constitute portions of a network interface. Unauthorized or malicious entities may insert themselves into the inter-network links and network interfaces to intercept or disrupt traffic, and thereby, compromise the security of information traveling between networks. Because of the constraints and methodology used by typical security solutions, such solutions may be unable to detect or identify the insertion of an unauthorized entity into the network interface.